


I Will Carry You

by TimelessDreamer2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: About Time I Made A Rinch One, Embedded Video, Gift Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessDreamer2/pseuds/TimelessDreamer2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>You should know now that you're not alone...</em><br/>Take my heart and we will find...<br/>You will find...<br/>Your way home.
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Carry You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plink42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plink42/gifts).



> Gift video for the amazing Plink. 
> 
> I even delivered before a week was even over.


End file.
